The Uncontrollable Urge
by Monopoly
Summary: I never thought it was very fair that videogame characters have no choice but to follow the player's every command. Link's thoughts as a bad player tries to make it through Ocarina of Time. Could be considered selfinsertion if you hold your tongue right.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own a copy of the game, but not the franchise and/or copyright.

Inspired by my hapless roommate, whom I have discovered has very little talent at playing Zelda games.

Nine-year-old Link stood in Hyrule field.

He wasn't sure how exactly he had managed to get there, but he was standing quite firmly just outside the entrance to Kokiri Forest. After a moment's contemplation, he

remembered what had transpired earlier…The Deku Tree was dead, and he had received a parting gift from Saria before running out to face his destiny. For some reason, it

seemed like an eternity had passed since that moment. Before he had much time to contemplate why it seemed like such a long time had passed, however, he heard a strangely

accented girl's voice float through the air. It mesmerized him, and seemed to be far away yet clear. It said, "Emily! Where do I go next?" and then another strangely accented voice,

of a deeper quality, replied with a calm "Just walk straight ahead". Before Link had time to properly process what significance, if any, the voices might have to his quest, he found

himself running forward in an awkward gait. This alarmed him somewhat; understandably, since his body was running without his consent. Before he could try and fight it, though, he

came to an abrupt stop in front of a large tree with a giant owl perched atop it. Link found himself looking up automatically at the owl, and to his astonishment it began to talk. For

some reason, though, the owl was speaking very, very slowly. Then, over the friendly voice of the owl, who was saying something about Hyrule field, the deeper voice from before

rang out again. "If you just press B, the dialogue will run faster." This confused Link. What in the world was the voice talking about? He didn't have long to ponder the meaning of

Deep Voice's cryptic words, however, because the first voice cried out "Oh!" and then all of a sudden the owl began talking so fast Link couldn't even understand him. Then he

abruptly slowed down again and stated in a calm, clear voice, "Do you understand what I just told you?" Link wanted dearly to tell the owl that no, he did not understand a single

word of what he had just been told, but instead of speaking, or even shaking his head no, he found himself nodding sharply. The owl cheerfully called him a "smart lad" and took

flight from his perch in the tree. Link tried to move, but found he was rooted to the spot. To his alarm, the voices continued to speak. "Okay, which way do I go now?" asked First

Voice. "You'll want to go sort of up and to the right, here." replied Deep Voice. Link immediately found himself running again, this time up a small hill. But it wasn't long before he

heard the voices again. "No, Rachel! Right! Right! Ahh…Just follow the road, okay?" said Deep Voice in a not-so-calm manner. While this was going on, Link found himself

jerking left and right, and finally running towards the dirt road that was supposed to lead to Hyrule Castle. Link wished that if his body was going to move of its own volition, it

would at least walk instead of running constantly. After a bit of running, during which Link found he wasn't nearly as out of breath as he had expected to be, Hyrule Castle came

into view in all its glory, right as the sun started to go down. Link's uncooperative body continued to run, however, right up to the castle gate which had just slammed shut for the

night. By this time night had fallen completely, and right when Link was feeling relieved that even though he couldn't move of his own free will he wasn't running anymore, a small

skeleton popped out of the ground near him. Before he could even react, he heard First Voice yell "Ahhhhhhh!!!" and his body started running around in erratic circles. Then he

heard Deep Voice cut through First Voice's screams: "They're just stalchildren. You can easily kill them with your sword." Link started screaming with First Voice as his rebellious

body drew his Kokiri sword and stood stock still, trying to slash at the skeleton zombies that were beyond his reach. They swiped out and struck him, but never came close enough

for Link's flailing sword arm to reach them. Just when Link felt himself weakening and was beginning to think he was going to die, Deep Voice came to his rescue: "Rachel, you're

going to have to move the stick if you want to kill anything." Suddenly Link's body leapt into action and he killed two of the stalchildren…Only for three more to pop up in their

places. His body immediately switched from "attack mode" to "run away mode". Deep Voice's calm broke through the pandemonium again: "Just jump in the moat. Stalkids can't

survive in water." Link gave a helpless cry as his body threw itself into the moat surrounding the castle. But, true to Deep Voice's word, the one stalchild brave enough to venture

into the water immediately disintegrated into blue flames. Finally, after what seemed like the longest night of Link's life, the sun rose and the gate to the castle swung back down.

Link found himself hastily climbing out of the moat and running across the gate without even stopping to dry himself off. He was feeling a bit disgruntled when he suddenly realized

that he wasn't even wet. That didn't make any sense, given the fact that he had spent almost the entire night in the castle moat, but Link supposed never being wet wasn't any

stranger than losing control of his body or hearing voices, so he stopped thinking about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Once again inspired by my poor, uncoordinated roommate. And dedicated to myself for all the times I couldn't stand it and temporarily saved Link from the madness.

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

Link was impressed with the sight before him—Hyrule Castletown in all it's glory. He had never seen so many people in one place before, and on top of that most of them were adults! He had heard of the concept of "grown-ups" in passing, of course, in Kokiri Forest, but he had certainly never seen one before… Of course, he wasn't going to get the chance to explore this new concept now, because his uncooperative body seemed intent on running straight through the market as fast as possible. He made it all the way past the fountain and was almost to the dirt road that marked the path to Hyrule Castle when Deep Voice cut through the noise of the market, although no one else seemed to notice-"Wait, Rachel, you need to talk to the little girl there. Yeah, the red-headed one."

Link's body abruptly spun around in mid step and ran back into the heart of the market, where a girl who looked his size with bright red hair was standing. Link absently wondered how he had missed her the first time through—she stuck out horribly because, unlike the rest of the market's inhabitants, she was standing still instead of moving around, and had a huge grin plastered across her face. To Link's surprise, as soon as his body was as close as a few feet away from her, it suddenly came to a stop and she immediately started babbling something about fairies and horses. Link couldn't really understand it, though, because the girl was talking ridiculously fast. He supposed that First Voice was implementing the "B button", whatever that was. Unfortunately for him, as quickly as the girl had started talking she finished, and Link found his body once again careening towards the back exit of Castletown.

As the paved streets of the market gave way to a wide dirt road, Link's body slowed to an awkward walk and Deep Voice's distinctive tenor made itself heard once more. "Alright, you need to get around the back of the castle. No! Don't go up to the guard unless you want to pay ten rupees." Link, who had been unwillingly approaching a large gate that was being guarded by a single soldier, immediately stopped moving. He was glad, too, since he didn't have any rupees in his wallet at this point. "Now," continued Deep Voice, "There are some vines on the cliff there that you can climb up."

"Oh!" said First Voice excitedly. "You mean the ones that look like cheap Wal Mart decorations?" Link, not for the first or last time, wondered what exactly the voices he seemed doomed to constantly listen to were talking about. He could see vines on the cliff in front of him, but they looked perfectly natural, and were indeed just the right size and position for him to climb up. His body must have been thinking the same thoughts, because it grabbed hold of the lowest vine and began climbing. Once Link had reached the top, he began running across the top of the gate until-"STOP! God, Rachel, if you would just listen once in awhile we wouldn't have to go through this. If you keep going that way you'll get caught by a guard and have to start back from in front of the gate. Jump off the back side and walk exactly where I tell you!" Deep Voice sounded a bit flustered in Link's opinion. However, his body still jumped off the back of the gate and began following the dirt road again. Deep Voice made itself heard again: "Okay, now just—"

"No, Emily, let me do it by myself!" snapped First Voice. "Just let me play the game, okay? I'll ask for help if I need it, I promise." Link continued running for about two seconds before his world suddenly went black. When he came to, his first thought was that he was flying.

Wait…flying? "Aaagh!" he wailed as he flew through the air and landed rather painfully on his behind. He glanced up to discover that he was back in front of the large gate. The soldier guarding it seemed to be staring into space as though Link wasn't even there. As Link got up, brushed himself off, and made his way back towards the vines, he heard an overly smug "Told you so" from Deep Voice and an irritated "shut up!" from First Voice.

TEN MINUTES AND INNUMERABLE RESTARTS LATER

Link couldn't help himself—in a rare moment of control, he gave a little sniffle. He had been unceremoniously knocked out and thrown to the ground on his behind more times than he cared to count. His legs were sore, his arms were sore, he had a headache, and most importantly of all his bottom hurt. It wasn't like he had much padding back there, after all.

"Okay, that's it. If you're going to make me sit here and watch this I'm going to do something to progress the plot a little. Gimme the remote!" Deep Voice sounded more than a little irritated.

Link gave a small gasp as his body suddenly jerked to attention and tackled the vines yet again. This was different than his past experiences, though. Suddenly, his body's movements were smooth instead of jerky. It actually felt natural to climb and run! Link's little eyes widened in amazement as he cleanly jumped down the other side of the gate and ran towards the first guards. He felt a sudden sense of panic—his body actually felt somewhat natural again, even though he still wasn't controlling it, but now it would end—and—he ran up the side of a small incline right around the corner from the guards.

They hadn't seen him. Link felt like whooping for joy as he ran across the grassy lawn of Hyrule castle, keeping just out of the sights of various guards. His body calmly launched itself at a seemingly blank stone wall, which turned out to have climbing niches carved into it. Link couldn't hold back a strangled cry of surprise as his body leapt from the top of the small cliff down into the castle moat.

Surprisingly, unlike the previous night when Link had been forced to spend the night in the moat of Castle Town, this wasn't an entirely miserable experience. He was actually swimming down the moat, and he had always like swimming… His body climbed out at the corner and ran towards a fat man who appeared to be taking a nap. Then, to Link's dismay, his body stopped abruptly and Deep Voice spoke once more.

"Alright, Rachel, you can take it from here. Go talk to the guy there."

"Yay, finally!" And with that, Link was once again trapped in a body that didn't know if it was coming or going. He ran at an awkward gait in a slight zig-zag pattern towards the sleeping man. As soon as he got within a couple feet of the man, he started muttering under his breath about some horses and a ranch. Link wasn't quite sure what that meant, and for once wished that Deep Voice would pipe up with some strange wisdom.

He wasn't disappointed. "Okay, now you have to go back to the gate. Just walk up to one of the guards there and get yourself caught." Link's mind froze for a moment. Surely they wouldn't… Not after all the pain he had just gone through…

To his horror, he found himself running awkwardly towards two guards in the gate of the castle moat. He tried to make his body obey himself and stop, he really did… Unfortunately, he was not in control. He blacked out, and once again…

"Not AGAIN!" he wailed mentally as he landed on his already excessively sore bottom outside the front gate of the castle. "Why does this always happen to me?"


	3. Chapter 3

Here I be, making slow and steady progress on this story.

Disclaimer: See Chapter 2, which will redirect you to Chapter 1 while playing snazzy music.

Link suppressed a groan as his body hopped up with more energy than he was feeling at the moment and started running towards the stupid vines—oh, how he had grown to hate those seemingly innocent vines—and, to his surprise, stopped. Right in front of the red-haired girl from the market.

She was still grinning like a loon and rocking back and forth on her heels, and as such Link was a bit wary about approaching her. His body inched forward, though, and when he was about a foot away from her she started talking in the normal super-fast manner that people afflicted by the "B-button" seemed to favor. As quickly as she had started talking she stopped, and Link suddenly found himself lifting a cuckoo egg high into the air, as though it were a crown for a king or something.

Now, Link would happily admit that not having any control over his own body was not normal. He would allow that randomly blacking out was strange, and he had no idea why he was currently holding an egg up into the air.

Link thought all these things were strange…Until a creepily excited voice that was most definitely NOT First Voice or Deep Voice spoke up out of nowhere. It very slowly informed him that he had gotten a cuckoo egg, and if he was good to it maybe something special would happen.

Link was terrified. He didn't like the sound of this new voice, and he didn't like the thought of something "special" happening. Absurdly enough, he found himself craving the reassuring tones of his regular voices.

To his relief, First Voice piped up with a curious "What now?" and Deep Voice answered with a lazy "Oh, it doesn't matter. The egg won't hatch 'til morning, so just run around in circles or something."

Well, so much for reassuring.

FIVE MINUTES LATER

"Waaaagh!" wailed Link as he rolled head-first into the single tree outside the gates of the castle for what had to be the millionth time. First Voice and Deep Voice seemed to be having a grand time making him roll into things—"Hey, why doesn't anything fall out of the tree when I hit it? Whoops, missed the tree. Good thing there was a rock wall there! Hey, look, I can roll into the gate! Look, I can roll into the guard! I can even roll into Bailon!" "Malon" Deep Voice had muttered in what Link assumed was a corrective interruption. It hadn't deterred First Voice in the slightest. "Look, he even rolls off the cliff!" That one had actually hurt. His poor sore bottom…

Finally, day broke, and the creepy voice suddenly reappeared along with the sound of a rooster crowing. At the same time Link found himself abruptly holding a live cuckoo high in the air, just like he had with the egg.

About 30 seconds later the fact that he was holding a live cuckoo hit him, resulting in a brief inner panic attack. He had once poked a cuckoo one too many times, and the thing had nearly clawed his eyes out. Link had been afraid of the birds ever since.

Fortunately, the cuckoo disappeared just as soon as the scary voice stopped talking, and Link found himself running delightfully smoothly once more. Apparently, First Voice had given up on trying to get him past the guards successfully and had delegated the task to Deep Voice.

He made it back to the fat sleeping man in record time. When he got close to him this time, though, his hand started rummaging in his side pocket and pulled out the live cuckoo. Link nearly had another panic attack right there.

To his surprise, however, the cuckoo didn't attempt to claw his eyes out. It simply crowed once and disappeared.

Then an even more surprising thing happened: the fat man leapt to his feet, made a few panicked comments about his daughter, and tore off towards the main gate of the castle. He could hear First Voice laughing at the way the man ran. Link supposed that if his daughter had a creepy grin and a rocking problem he would worry about leaving her alone in public places, too.

"Alright," lectured Deep Voice, "now you have to push the blocks so you can get into that little hole over there." Link's body turned towards the aforementioned hole. It looked like a little drain hole, honestly, but Link figured he could probably get through it if he crawled.

His body abruptly turned itself around and proceeded to push and pull several wooden crates so that there was a little bridge from his side of the moat to the drainage hole. Before he had time to brace himself, his body flung itself across the gap and he found himself crawling into the hole.

Once on the inside, Deep Voice spoke up again. "Okay, Rachel. There are a lot of guards in here." Link felt a headache rising against his forehead and a…er…butt-ache rising in his bottom. He had a feeling this would not end well. "They all follow a pattern, though, and are apparently deaf, so just walk right behind them and be very, very careful."

Now Link knew it wasn't going to end well. He didn't get any say in it, though, and his body took off at its normal awkward gait towards a large flowery hedge. He found himself standing behind it until a guard passed by and started walking away from him. His body followed so closely behind the guard that if Link had had control of his own body he could have reached out and touched him. He repeated this with a couple more guards, and was beginning to feel a little confident.

Then, disaster struck.

Well, sort of. Link found himself at a guard-walkey-place with a large wooden lattice crossing over it. "You need to climb up and cross the walkway to the other side." Deep Voice instructed. Link felt his stomach drop—they had been doing so good.

Link's body slowly lifted itself onto the thin beam that crossed over the guards. Link found himself walking one giant, awkward step at a time, just barely avoiding falling off. He almost thought that he would make it across—

"Augggggh!" Link fell with a frantic scream and landed right in front of a guard who was about to turn the corner. As his body leapt up and began frantically running away from the guard, all Link could hear was First Voice yelling "Oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap" and Deep Voice yelling "RUNRUNRUNRUN!!!"

When Link finally got to a safe hedge, his body froze for a moment, then First Voice seemed to get ahold of herself and he made it past the rest of the guards with no problem.

When he reached a smaller courtyard, his body stopped moving. For a moment he wondered what was going on—but then he realized his body was moving naturally. Not just smoothly, like when Deep Voice had control, but naturally, as though he were the one doing the moving.

He froze again when he realized there was a girl standing at the far end of the courtyard. His initial impression was that she was very, very pretty. Then she turned around.

He decided she was absolutely beautiful.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been a while since I last updated this, and I'm really sorry. I just kind of hit a dead end for a little bit. So here's a new chapter, and I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: This chapter will invite you dance, then trade you off with Chapter 3 halfway through the song, who will get a sudden urge to go to the bathroom and leave you standing awkwardly in the middle of the dancefloor, after which Chapter 2 will start to dance then lose interest, then Chapter 1 will pick you up and babble about disclaimers for the entire night instead of dancing, completely ruining your evening.

It took a long moment for his brain to realize that his feet were taking him closer to her… He suddenly felt disconcertingly nervous. He had never talked to a pretty girl before. Well, except for Saria, but she didn't count, really.

Oh, dear. He was right in front of her. She was opening her mouth to speak. Link wasn't sure what she was saying—his mind was a million miles away. He was in absolute heaven. Then—

"Aw, shoot. Did I have history homework?" why, why was Deep Voice betraying him now?

"How should I know if you have homework? We're not even in the same class!" No, no, no. Deep Voice and, on occasion, First Voice, could be helpful at times, but they were interrupting a very important moment and Link wanted them to be quiet.

He forced himself to turn his attention back to the girl—the very, very pretty girl—just in time for her to give him an ice-melting smile and ask if he believed her.

Now, Link hadn't heard a word this girl had said, but he wanted nothing more at that moment than to yell "Yes!" and nod his head like a madman.

Fortunately, he got his wish as Deep Voice recommended First Voice hit the "A Button" and his head sharply jerked up and down.

The brilliant smile she gave him even made the whiplash worth it.

After lots more talking, which he paid no attention to, he found himself no longer feeling natural and realized that First Voice had control once more. Only for a few seconds, though, as his body moved up to the window the girl had been standing in front of, and Link found himself staring at the scariest-looking man he had ever seen. He wasn't sure why his girl wanted him to look at this, but after a few seconds the man turned and stared right at Link, and he gasped and jerked back from the window. The girl immediately demanded to know if the man had seen him, but didn't give Link a chance to answer.

After the girl talked a lot more, he found that First Voice was once again in control of his body and his body started walking back to where he had come from. He was stopped by a really ugly old woman, though, and then his world went black.

When he came to, he was standing next to the old woman just outside of Hyrule Castletown. To his surprise, the woman simply told him to be careful and brave, and pointed him towards the giant mountain that loomed on the horizon to the east of Castletown, informing him that it was Death Mountain and that he would find the next Sacred Stone there.

Now that was important—the Sacred Stones were what the Great Deku Tree had told him about, back when he had actually had control of his own body. He wondered a little guiltily if that was what the pretty girl had been trying to tell him about.

Before long, he found himself at the entrance to Kakariko Village. It wasn't as big as Kokiri Village, but it was a pretty decent size, Link supposed. There were certainly a lot of adults wandering around.

And, to Link's horror, there were cuckoos wandering around.

Lots and lots of cuckoos.

He had the sudden urge to give a girly scream as one ran a little to close to him. Link quickly decided he would rather be in the giant smoking Death Mountain than in a quaint the village if the village had cuckoos.

To his relief, First Voice guided him through the village with relative speed, and he soon found himself on a wide dirt road winding up the mountain. He was greatly enjoying both the change of scenery—he had never seen anything but forests and wide plains before—and the lack of cuckoos.

His calm didn't last long, though, because he hadn't traveled far up the mountain at all when a large something jumped on his head.

He shrieked, First Voice shrieked, and Deep Voice started laughing.

Neither Link nor First Voice particularly appreciated Deep Voice's obvious amusement, but First Voice was the one to get to the bottom of the matter—"What is that, and how do I kill it?"

The thing in question looked like a giant red and yellow spider, but had four legs instead of eight and was bouncing ominously towards Link.

"Oh, it's just a red Tektite. Just hit it with your sword a couple of times." Deep Voice said, still chuckling a little.

Unfortunately, First Voice seemed to be no better at fighting with a sword now than she had been when Link had nearly been killed by stalchildren.

Link wailed again as the tektite jumped at him again, and his sword flailed uselessly at it. After several tense moments of Link unsuccessfully waving his sword around as the tektite jumped at him again and again, slowly chipping down his health, he heard Deep Voice say "Oh, honestly!" and next thing he knew his body was swiveling on his back foot, moving to accommodate the bounces of the tektite, then he was jumping forward with a cry that felt a good deal braver than he felt—and, to his delight, his sword made contact with the creature halfway through the jump and it fell to pieces that went up in flames before they even had a chance to touch the ground.

Link had never felt anything so exhilarating in his life—he was experiencing the adrenaline rush of a lifetime, and felt like he could take on anything, which was a far cry from what he had been feeling just a few seconds ago. He was dimly aware of First Voice and Deep Voice bickering over something along the lines of "If you had just looked at the controls first" and "You know I never read the manual before I play a game", but he was more interesting in finding another one of those tektites to fight.

When he started walking up the mountain path again, however, he realized that he had killed the monster so easily because Deep Voice had taken control of his body temporarily. He was a little surprised at the difference between First Voice's control and Deep Voice's control—it was almost as though Deep Voice had done all of these things before, which couldn't be true. It wasn't like Link had ever lived his life before, after all.

Soon enough, Link found himself entering what looked to be a giant underground city. Or, more accurately, a giant city buried in a mountain. It was literally carved into the side of the mountain. The sign just outside had identified it as Goron City. Link wondered why there were no people in the city—that is, until one of the many rocks that seemed to litter the city straightened up and walked away. "Oh," said First Voice curiously, "what are those?"

"Gorons, of course." Deep Voice replied easily. "Aim for the bottom of the city."

Link found himself glancing around a bit. There seemed to be several hallways that led further down into the city. Therefore, he was more than a little surprised when his body climbed up on the safety fence that went around the central column of the city and jumped off into the abyss.

"Ahhhhhh!" He screamed frantically as he fell. He landed extremely uncomfortably on the balls of his feet, and it took him a minute to straighten up properly. As soon as he did his body took him into a smaller chamber that held a Goron who seemed to be bigger than the rest Link had seen.

"Ah," said Deep Voice pleasantly, "my favorite Goron. Big Brother Darunia!"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Zelda: It ain't mine.

Alarmed by the stern look on the Goron's face, along with his size, Link wished he could turn around and leave, or even say something in his own defense—"please mister don't eat me", perhaps—but as usual, he had no control over his own body.

"What do I have to do to talk to this guy?" First Voice asked, oblivious as always to Link's suffering.

Deep Voice immediately responded with a long, rambling explanation of what First Voice was apparently supposed to do next, but Link didn't hear it. His eyes were glued on the stern, unmoving visage of the leader of the Gorons. The guy didn't even blink, and it was making Link incredibly nervous.

When he finally tuned back in to what Deep Voice and First Voice were discussing, he was surprised that they were being even weirder than normal.

"…And there's a shortcut on, like, the second level of the city, so you can get there and back really quick—" Deep Voice was saying.

"—Wait. Crap. What time is it?" First Voice cut in.

"Ten twenty, why—OH. Geez. Here—"

It was at that point that Link's world went black.

When he woke up, the Goron leader was leaning over him.

"All right, little messenger? You gave us a scare." he said gruffly, pulling Link to his feet with a single muscular arm. "Perhaps the Death Mountain heat was too much for you?"

"No, this is just a typical day for me, really." Link replied in exasperation, brushing off his back side.

Approximately four seconds later, he realized what he had just done.

"You have a message from my brother, the king?" Darunia continued, unaware of Link's personal revelation.

"Oh!" the young Hylian gasped, still stunned by his sudden free movement. "I'm supposed to fetch the Goron's Ruby! For the Princess!"

Darunia frowned. "We can't just hand that over, it's the heart of Goron tradition. I wouldn't give it to a mere boy, anyway. You think you can prove yourself a man?"

Link listened to the elder Goron's challenge in pure amazement, and when he was done speaking Link ran out, absurdly pleased. Every little movement, from the blink of his eyes to the wiggling of his toes, made him feel as giddy as that one time Saria had kissed his cheek. He had never thought he would take things as simple as free movement and speech as special, but now he thought he would always be grateful for the simple ability to _move_.

As Link, nine years old and back in charge of his destiny, ran towards the Dodongo Caverns with a new sense of excitement, his two controllers were embarking on their on destinies.

In a world far away from Hyrule, two teenaged girls went through the motions of unplugging and putting away a strangely shaped black device. The device went into a flimsy plastic bag, and two months later the bag would be put into a box where it would remain untouched for an indeterminable amount of time.

Deep Voice and First Voice would never visit Hyrule again, but Link would always be there to save it.

END

Yes, this is the end. My roommate and I now live hours away from each other, and I took back my copy of Zelda when we parted ways. I felt like I needed to bring an end to this story, since I know I'm not going to do any more updates. Although, really, I had intended to stop it after Jabu-Jabu's Belly, anyway—for about the last two weeks that we played regularly, my roomie was stuck there. I'm not sure how many people were seriously following this fic—if you were, I'm sorry for the long delay—but I hope this conclusion gives you warm fuzzies and a sense of completion, because it kind of did for me. Thanks for reading.


End file.
